


For You

by Teneuwe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hyuuga Neji Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teneuwe/pseuds/Teneuwe
Summary: Life isn’t easy for 19 years old prodigy especially when he has a little too sexy teammate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. They are 19 years old here, so this is a post-war Narutoverse AU.  
> Pairing: NejiTen  
> Warning: LEMON, don't like - don't read  
> Notes: This fiction was heavily inspired by the beautiful smut collection by DeepPoeticGirl but then it continued to have the life of its own.  
> I wrote this several months ago in Czech language and this is my attempt of English translation. I owe big thanks to Fanfictioner22 for the beta. Please, let me know, what do you think about this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hyuuga Neji and Tenten don't belong to me. Naruto world doesn’t belong to me. But that won’t stop me from creating my own alternate universe where Neji is a living eye candy.

FOR YOU  
Characters: Hyuga Neji and Tenten. They are 19 years old here, so this is a post-war Narutoverse AU.  
Pairing: NejiTen  
Warning: LEMON, don't like - don't read  
Notes: This fiction was heavily inspired by the beautiful smut collection by DeepPoeticGirl, but then it continued to have the life of its own.   
I wrote this several months ago in Czech language and this is my attempt of English translation. I owe big thanks to Fanfictioner22 for the beta. She is awesome! Let me know, what do you think about this story! Every new review makes me very happy.  
Ps: You can find me on Tumblr at this address: nairil-daeris . tumblr . com  
Disclaimer: Hyuga Neji and Tenten don't belong to me. Naruto world doesn't belong to me. But that won't stop me from creating my own alternate universe.  
.  
.  
________________________________________  
.  
.  
Hyuga Neji was in a bad mood.  
In fact, he had been feeling upset and frustrated the whole day. Not that his face would give that away. No one had the right to know his thoughts unless he decided.  
Most certainly not these old geezers, respectable elders from his clan. He had to endure a whole day sitting in seiza position, pretending to be interested in their senile babbling. He had to patiently pay attention, as they were repeating the same nonsense over and over. He couldn't care less. Clan meetings that he was obliged to attend normally lasted no more than a few hours. Today the diplomatic gifts were accepted though. Hence the prolongation.  
Hf… .Neji mentally snorted. Those gifts were nothing more than the bribes by which certain people wanted to get on the good side of the famous Hyuga Clan. Strict protocol had to be followed and it was all very ceremonial to cover up the prosaic nature of this event. Sometimes he wondered if the elders were something more than just empty shells made of traditionalism, reactionism and a hatred towards anything that was younger than them.  
Even though he didn't have to participate actively in the ceremony, his presence was still required. He was the important representant of the second branch family after all. That meant being stuck up with old fools he hated for the whole day. How wonderful.  
The young man performed very respectfully on the outside, but inside he was bored to death. He could think of better ways to spend his time. Training for example. He should be training instead of sitting here.  
Today Neji was supposed to train with his team-mate Tenten. Just like any other day actually. It was a routine that he relished in. It was meaningful. He may have been the Hyuga Clan's prodigy but without a harsh training regime and hard work he wouldn't be where he was now. His success as a shinobi wouldn't be so outstanding if it weren't for Tenten's help. He knew that now. She was always there to assist him as a sparring partner. They were challenging each other's weaknesses and worked on improving their skills with the similar effort.  
At first, he was reluctant to admit it, but the young woman managed to penetrate his protective walls of indifference with her spontaneous and cheerful demeanor. Neji slowly got used to her and started to appreciate her company. Her smile was bright like no worry is worth ruining the day and it made him feel at ease and relaxed. He started to respect her for her determination and her skills with weapons. At the end, he was grateful to Fate that it was Tenten above anyone who became his sparring partner.  
Not that he would let her know that. He was worried enough by her ability to make him happy and how important she had became for him. The fact that he felt so content in her company was unsettling. She was never silly and shallow as many other girls. She spoke about weapons and all sorts of interesting stuff and Neji enjoyed their conversations. And when he wanted to stay silent, Tenten didn't pressure. His cousin Hinata was the only one who seemed to understand him to the same extent. Hinata was sweet and precious, but Tenten was fierce and challenging and that was fun. It was fun to tease her, to spar with her, to watch her act so merrily which was so opposite to his own character. Watching her was a pleasing thing. And one day Neji Hyuga realized that it was maybe too pleasing for his own good.  
Because he came to the conclusion that Tenten is beautiful, intelligent and in any way a perfect woman. No, that is not infatuation… Neji thought for himself ….this is just an objective observation.  
But a terrible hunch started to lurk in his mind:  
Since being a prodigy he was, young Hyuuga started to have doubts: Could it really be that I like her more than just a friend? More than a team-mate? More than a best friend? Those thoughts were very disturbing. Since there were other even worse questions to follow: What am I to her then? Does she see me as something more too? How can I know?   
Neji was perceptive and skilled at reading other people but in this particular case, he was clueless and that aggravated him. The small brunette was easygoing to everyone, she was cheerful and playful by nature. Her being nice to him could be simply the part of her character. She never acted like a lovesick girl. She wasn't shy as Hinata was around Naruto, she wasn't swooning like Sakura did near Sasuke. But then again Tenten wasn't like other girls. But how the heck should he decipher her behavior? What clues should he pursue to find out what she truly feels for him?  
But the Hyuuga scolded himself soon enough. They were good friends. And that should be enough. It was safe and stable. A good friendship that could last the whole lifetime. A romantic relationship would disturb the stability of their team. He wasn't interested in girls anyway. Training was more important. Neji had his childhood dream: to become so strong that no one could defeat him. He still wanted to become a stronger shinobi with every passing day. Everything else was just a distraction.  
Tenten had her dream as well. To become as strong as the legendary Sannin Tsunade-sama. Neji wondered idly if her dream had changed since her childhood. He never asked her. But she worked hard to prove herself no matter what her goal was now. The 19-year-old woman was already one of best kunoichis of their age group. The most he could do for her was to help her improve and to train with her more, so she could achieve anything she wanted.  
While musing over this, Neji was slowly coming out of the Hyuga Compound. The meeting had just ended and it already was over nine o'clock in the evening. Dinner consisted of a bowl of steaming rice with some tastefully seasoned fish. With his stomach full, Neji felt the need to stretch his sore limbs after sitting in the same position the whole day. Hence his current walk. Unfortunately, it was already too late for some training with Tenten, at this hour she must have already returned home from her daily practice.  
The evening's darkness had already fallen and even though Neji wasn't bothered by the lack of sunlight because of his Byakugan, Tenten wasn't so lucky. She loved throwing weapons, was a long range fighter and for that, she needed to see her targets clearly. Young kunoichi trained only during the day time.  
Neji didn't even notice that he subconsciously chose the direction towards their team's training grounds. Neji and Tenten's training area was quite a secluded place near Konoha outskirts. They both preferred it this way, so they could concentrate on their jutsu techniques and the hustle from the village wouldn't disturb them.  
Hyuuga was approaching their favorite clearing when he heard a faint suspicious sound. The ears of a civilian wouldn't be able to catch it, but a shinobi's sharp senses could hear it clearly. The young ninja hid his chakra so his presence was undetectable. Neji was on alert now. And he heard it again! There was no mistake this time!  
He carefully analyzed the sound he was hearing. Does it sound like someone crying?... It sounds like…like TENTEN?   
He instantly felt worried: What happened to her? Did she hurt herself? He used his Byakugan and searched with his family's doujutsu among the trees.  
Soon he found what he was looking for. A familiar figure lying on the clearing at the roots of an oak tree. It was the place where they often relaxed after spar. Neji meditated and Tenten usually dozed off. But she wasn't sleeping now. It was clear to him because she was squirming with pain and crying!  
She must have hurt herself during the training and couldn't return back home. If I had been there I could have helped her to tend her wound. Neji cursed under his breath and took off running fast, eyes fixated on his team-mate.  
He was at the border of the clearing in few seconds but he abruptly halted. The glade was lit by moonlight so his Byakugan was no longer needed. The reason for his pause was the sight that knocked the breath out of him.  
Tenten was half lying, half leaning on the tree while her eyes were closed. Her behavior showed without a doubt that her cries weren't caused by any injury. Neji stood momentarily frozen by shock. His mind wasn't capable of wrapping itself around the image he saw right now. His eyes widened when her hand trailed down her belly with a tender gesture and her fingers went further south. It was fairly obvious what she was doing. Another slender hand sneaked under her shirt and squeezed one full breast and made it now more distinct under the thin fabric.  
I must be dreaming. This can't be true. That was the first Neji's thought.  
I shouldn't be here. This is a private thing. I should leave. He tried to reason with himself.  
But the young man's legs didn't obey his mind. Actually, his whole body seemed to obtain the mind of its own.  
"Mmm." she moaned as she moved her fingers in her lower regions. She was touching her crotch, focused on her task completely. The whole picture was rather lewd. And tantalizing. And insanely captivating.  
It seemed to poor Neji that the whole world started spinning. He noted absent-mindedly that Tenten took off her baggy pants and was lying on the ground only in her panties and tshirt. His gaze traced along the graceful lines of her bare legs as they seductively moved against each other. The shinobi's mouth went dry and his heart was pounding frantically in his chest.  
"Ahn!" she cried. Her head jerked back and the ecstasy of pleasure was mirroring in her face. The woman's eyebrows furrowed a little and she gasped when her body shivered with excitement.  
Tenten was never this beautiful, Neji thought, when she was lying on the clearing illuminated by the light of the moon. She arched her back in passion and it only served to show her womanly curves and to enhance his own arousal.  
The Hyuga felt his own body being flooded by heat. It coiled in his belly and flowed down to the place where he could already feel the reaction to that provocative sight. His jaws tightened and his fingers balled into fists.  
This is all wrong. This shouldn't be happening! Tenten is my friend who trusts me with her life. It's true that I had my share of indecent thoughts about her but this is real! Neji inwardly groaned. I'm taking advantage of her. She thinks that she is alone! I must leave …right now.  
But he couldn't.  
Then he noticed that the young kunoichi didn't choose the place where she normally slept but she was actually lying in his place. The spot where he always meditated.  
The realization did strange things to his stomach. He was sitting in that very place only yesterday. What wouldn't he give to switch the place with the tree she was leaning on now! He realized that he wanted her, that he desired her, to have her only for himself. That gorgeous and delicate body, holding it in his hands…  
Neji needed all the rest of his self-control to maintain his hidden position and to keep his chakra concealed. In the meantime he thought that his heart would jump out of his chest. He could hear his own shallow breathing growing labored and his trousers starting to be uncomfortably tight.  
This is so…disrespectful… he was musing hotly while not capable of tearing his gaze from the tempting view.  
He watched her red lips slightly open in a delightful way. Her cheeks were cutely flushed. Her movements were graceful and hot in the same time when she squirmed in desire. One her hand rolled up her shirt. Neji was rewarded by the sight of two perfectly round breasts and she didn't hesitate to touch them. He had to hold the nearby tree for support as the bark cracked under his fingers.  
"Aaaah!" she cried out more loudly and her second hand darted under the fabric of her panties. She was gasping and moaning with more intensity now and Neji thought that it was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.  
What is she thinking about? What is her fantasy?   
And then he felt the cold shower of trepidation:  
What if she loves someone else? Tenten never tried to approach him in a romantic way. She never flirted. She was always only nice and understanding companion towards him. And now she is lying here imagining how she is touched by somebody else!  
This thought made Neji sick. And what was even worse, he felt a stab of pain in his heart. The realization helped him sober up a bit. He started to feel angry at her but mostly at himself.  
Damn, I need to get out of here. This is not me. The Hyuga turned around, ready to leave. I'm foully spying on her!   
Tenten emitted another moan, soft and needy and his mind went blank.  
"N e j i!"  
Did I hear right? He couldn't believe it! Is it possible that..that Tenten..is dreaming about me?  
"Ah!" The young woman moaned under his gaze.  
"Ah, please… just like that… don't stop!"  
I must be dreaming. Neji thought for the second time this day. He smirked and blushed simultaneously.  
"Nejiii!" another moan tore from her lips.  
It felt like his whole world shrunk only on this scene before him. On her alluring body, on one little utterly gorgeous Tenten who was enjoying herself so openly.  
What's her fantasy? The prodigy thought again with much more pleasant feeling.  
What am I doing to her? Where am I touching her?  
While thinking about this, his groin started to painfully ache. His own throbbing excitement was calling for his attention. He wanted to touch himself. Neji was tempted to release the tension that was tearing him apart.  
That would be disgusting, he fiercely opposed, I... I can't… not like this.  
His eyes widened when he noticed that Tenten was quickening the pace with which she worked herself under her panties. And she was still calling and moaning his name…  
He knew, he couldn't control himself any longer under these circumstances. With all his willpower Neji turned around and run away as fast as he could. He fled deep into the forest. When it seemed safe to lower his guard and stop hiding his chakra, he stopped. The Hyuga sank to his knees and breathed heavily. Not because of the tiring run, but because he couldn't calm down his excited state. He could still see Tenten before his eyes. An amazing sight that changed his mind into one burning ball of fire. Unable of any coherent thought the only thing that he felt was desire and a pressure in his member which was twitching with the memory.  
A low groan escaped his mouth when his hand shoot south and tightened around his cock. Neji jerked his hand over his length and couldn't prevent another moan when he felt the relief and building tension tighten at the same time. He tilted his head back and lost all of his self-control when he started to desperately work on releasing the terrible desire that consumed him from inside.  
He moved his hand with fast, harsh tugs and panted overwhelmed by sinful pleasure. The young shinobi tried to catch his breath and clenched his teeth to prevent himself from louder cries. It was really a poor attempt at preserving some self-dignity. A fantasy sneaked into his mind that the hand touching him wasn't his own, but one much more delicate and feminine. That in front of him was Tenten instead of only bare ground. That absolutely tantalizing body and soul he wanted to possess and win over.  
"Tenten!" Neji let out a raspy groan when reaching his climax and his world disappeared in waves of pure bliss. He spilled out on the ground and tiredly rested on all four. That was probably the best single-handed experience he ever had.  
Without breath and inwardly shaken, Neji leaned onto the nearest tree trunk. His eyes were still half lidded when he adjusted his trousers. The prodigy was sure that he was alone but he activated his Byakugan for the good measure. Thank Gods no one witnessed his experience.  
He started to think normally again and a guilt crept into his thoughts. You just had spied on your best friend in her most private moment, whispered the voice in his head. And you wanted to do that right there in front of her! Another even more malicious voice added. Neji shook his head and tried to get rid of those thoughts.  
Then he had an alarming idea: Is Tenten alright? I left her in a delicate situation. She was alone in the night and defenseless!  
He set out back and searched for her with the doujutsu of his Clan.  
Hyuga felt relieved when he spotted her heading to the village. She was fully dressed now and fine. She didn't need his watch anymore, the kunoichi was capable of taking care of herself. Tenten walked merrily and no one could have guessed that just a moment ago…  
Neji shook his head, eyes squeezed shut and blush creeping over his face.  
What happened to me? This is not how Hyuga Neji acts! I respect the privacy of others! But how could I know that she would be there in such a …ah….state? This is her fault! He scoffed but didn't feel any better.  
The young man lowered his head and tried to surpass the rising shame and anger. He set off to his compound after, purposefully avoiding any living soul.  
.  
.  
________________________________________  
.  
.  
"What is wrong with you?"  
Tenten shrieked when she got tossed to the other side of the clearing by Neji's blow. He was fighting with obvious murderous intent today and he ignored whatever she said at the top of that. She gave him a cheerful greeting this morning and he didn't even deem her worthy of his monosyllabic answer "Hn." The young man didn't look at her the whole day. She started to feel desperate.  
On the other side of the clearing, Neji was even more desperate. Every time during their spar when Tenten jumped into the air all he could think about were her beautiful legs. Every time she arched to dodge his strike he could see only her slender neck and her eh… well endowed chest. When she tightened her grip around her weapons he caught himself wondering what else she could be ehh… holding in her hands...  
It took all his efforts to stop himself from blushing when these thoughts surprised him. This is madness. Shinobi can't let himself to be so distracted. Neji was horrified and angry and didn't know better than to transform his frustration into his attack. Tenten didn't block the strike and fall down with the cry. She was sitting on the ground now and trying to catch her breath tiredly.  
Perfect! Hyuga thought grimly: Now she is on the ground and breathes heavily. That doesn't help the situation at all!  
"Get up!" He snarled and tried to give her an intimidating glare.  
The young woman was sulking. She pouted and frowned at the same time. It looked cute. He briefly wondered how her lips would taste… She was irresistible... Enough! Neji scoffed at his traitorous thoughts and regretted that he can't give them an intimidating glare as well.  
They resumed their sparring session. The prodigy tried to compensate his lack of concentration with rage, but that was never a good solution. At one moment he overdid it and Tenten ended lying in the dirt again. This time it seemed that his punch was pretty painful. When he saw how she twisted her face with pain, his own heart ached.  
He didn't want that. He didn't intended to hurt her. Tenten was the last person in the world he would want to cause a pain. Neji approached her and offered his hand to help her stand up. She looked at him from under her thick eyelashes, face grimy with dust and her brown eyes sweet like honey. The young man thought that the world started to spin. She accepted his hand and let him pull her up.  
"Thanks." she muttered and looked downcast. Tenten was standing there, few centimeters away and he could almost feel the heat emanating from her body, smell her unique scent, hear her breath coming from that luscious and so inviting lips...  
"Em….Neji?" Tenten asked in confusion and Hyuga realized that he was still holding her hand. He should let go. But that was it, he didn't want to let go. He wanted to hold her even tighter.  
And then in one moment, his body obtained a mind of its own again and his second hand wrapped around her waist. He leaned closer and his lips touched briefly and gently hers. Neji didn't dare to do anything more. He was afraid that the whole perfect moment will somehow go horribly wrong.  
Even though Tenten froze with surprise at first, she returned the kiss eventually. Her hands looped around his neck. Neji took that as a good sign and pressed her body closer to his. The kiss became more urgent and when Tenten opened her mouth a little, he took the chance to probe inside with his tongue. The girl's lips were warm and soft and there was no way to describe her unique taste.  
Neji decided that he didn't need to, that he was only hungry for more. He noted soon that she was kissing him with the same passion. The smug feeling blossomed in his chest. Her tanned hands entwined in his hair and he cupped her face in his palms. The kiss lasted maybe a minute, maybe a whole eternity. None of them could say because the time stood still. There was nothing more than Neji and Tenten at that moment.  
They had another kind of training on their schedule now. Tenten wondered how was it possible that the very first kiss in her life felt so natural and she was so calm and at ease in his embrace. The thought came to her that they were swept by some strange wave of bliss and they were riding on its peak now. It was like they were made for this. Their tongues danced. Their movements were fluid, never breaking off the contact of their bodies.  
The kunoichi felt like water itself, because she could feel getting dragged by the stream of passion and she could almost hear the wildly rushing waters in her ears. She rippled, lashed out, flowed, but in the end, she let herself be guided by his lead. Just like the river adjusting its flow to the riverbed.  
Kissing Tenten was like heaven but she kept being silent and Neji wanted to hear the sounds she cried out yesterday. He tore away from the kiss with some amount of self-restraint and looked at her. She was shy and blushing but her cheeks were hot and she was breathing fast. The shinobi needed her to stop being so bashful. He bent forward to her ear and whispered with his best husky voice:  
"Close your eyes."  
Tenten obliged. He studied her face, her expectant, trusting expression and couldn't help to wonder how utterly adorable she was. He started to trail kisses down her neck and was pleased when it brought out the gasping reaction from her. Neji noted the places where she seemed particularly sensitive and while his hands were moving at her back he used his tongue to lick and taste her skin. When gentle nibbling was added she started to mewl and he felt encouraged to roll up her T-shirt. He lifted the annoying piece of cloth and sneaked his hand under the fabric. When he unclasped her bra she tensed, but relaxed soon after. Neji cupped her soft breast and they could both feel the shift of the mood in the air between them. It was very hot suddenly and the tension was steamy and maddening. Their make out session become more and more heated with every minute.  
She was moaning now without restraint. Brushing his fingers over Tenten's bare skin, over her toned and warm body was very satisfying and Neji felt that he found his new favorite hobby. How was it possible that they didn't do this earlier? Fondling her breasts and tasting her neck was such a great activity, and Tenten seemed to enjoy it just as much. He was satisfied with this for today.  
But next time, He made the resolution: I'm going to touch her further south and beneath her pants if she lets me. I need to see if she is really so warm and tight down there as I've always imagined her to be...  
.  
.  
________________________________________  
.  
.  
Someone rang the doorbell at Tenten's house that evening. When she went to open Ino was standing at the threshold.  
"So, did it work?" She said with a questioning glee in her blue eyes.  
Tenten got red as a tomato in a span of a second.  
"Yay! I knew it!" Ino yelled victoriously and pumped her hand in the air.  
"Come out now! You owe me a good dinner!" She winked playfully at her still fiercely blushing friend.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Thank you for reading :)!  
Please review and let me know you've been here!


End file.
